1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switching devices, and more particularly to rotary optical switching devices adapted for use in logic circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rotary switches in various switching sequence applications have been known in the past. Most often such switches are connected to an electrical motor, and are thus driven in rotation to provide various function or control signals of a sequencing timer within each period of revolution. Typically such sequencing timers include rotary switches ganged on a common shaft, providing a plurality of switching signals at various increments of shaft rotation, which are then available to control various devices. Such rotary switch assemblies or timers are utilized for automatic sequencing of machines and where the particular machine requires unorthodox sequencing, the person assembling the machine has to search out a particular rotary switch assembly which would fit the sequence or has to modify, with extensive labor, an existing sequencing switch. As more and more manual functions are taken over by automatic controls, the use of sequence controllers or sequencing switches has become more prevalent. With the increase in automation there is also a concurrent desire to adapt the automated functions to a unique or non-standard application, with the result that the labor involved in developing a particular sequencing switch becomes a major task in the effort of tailoring an automatic system to a particular use.